Printer macros (also referred to as electronic forms or eforms) are typically stored in a file system or working memory (RAM) of a printer, and can be executed by the printer to perform a variety of functions. For example, one common use of a printer macro is to place a company logo on each page of a printed document. Macros are typically invoked by a printer in response to a request in a print job that specifies an identifier for the desired printer macro. By storing information for commonly used functions in the printer in the form of a macro, the information need not be transmitted to the printer for each print job.
A problem exists of users illegally copying printer macros from one printer file system to another printer file system. Printer macros are typically stored on a disk or dual in-line memory modules (DIMM's) within a printer. As printers adopt removable storage media, such as Compact Flash®, for storing printer resources, such as macros or eforms, it becomes increasingly important to protect these resources from unauthorized distribution and use. In general, most printer architectures dictate that data stored on Compact Flash® is to be stored on a proprietary file system, such as the LynxOS® file system, in order to be usable by printer firmware. As such, printer resources that were once provided with some level of protection by virtue of being stored in a proprietary data format on a storage medium whose low-level data organization was also proprietary, become as unprotected on a removable storage medium as files stored on client computer file systems.